Leide, Liebe, Lebe
by bixtos
Summary: Harry hat Zaubertränke, durch ein Missgeschick passiert etwas schlimmes ... MEHRTEILER!


Die ersten Sonnentrahlen fiehlen auf den Schloß. Der Winter war vorüber. Die wohltuende Wärme verschlug sämtliche Schüler nach draußen zum "Chillen". An einer großen Weide vor dem Schloss saßen drei Schüler und machten Hausaufgaben. Es waren zwei junge Männer um die sechzehn und eine junge Frau, auch so um die sechzehn. Der größte von allen hatte rote, etwas längere Haare, war ziemlich dünn und hatte Sommersprossen auf den Gesicht - er stamm von der Weasley Familie ab und trug den Namen "Ronald", abgekürzt Ron. Das Mädchen hatte langes, buschiges Haar und braune Augen. Sie hatte ernsthafte Gesichtszüge und wurde "Hermine" gerufen. Der letzte Junge sondete sich vom Aussehen etwas ab. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, trug eine Brille, und hatte eine Narbe auf der Stirn - Harry Potter, der Junge der Überlebte.  
Etwas schläfrig sah sich Harry seine Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben an. Es sollte zwei Pergermente lang sein, aber Harry, der extra groß und mit großen Lücken zwischen den Wörtern geschrieben hatte, hatte mal gerade ein halbes Pergerment. Er schielte vorsichtig zu Hermines Aufzeichnungen rüber. Sie hatte es geschafft, schon mit den dritten Pergament anzufangen. Die Schrift war klein und Ordentlich, war das glatte Gegenteil von der Schrift Harry's. Den Schuljahres Ende in vier Monaten entgegenseufzend schlug Harry sein Exemplar von "Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittende" auf und suchte nach weiteren Hinweisen. Dann schrieb er weiter. In einer Stunde hatten sie Zaubertänke, jedoch hatte die Lehrer den sechs-Klässlern so viel an Hausaufgaben aufgegeben, dass sie nun jede freie Minuten damit beschäftigt waren.  
Glücklicher weiße hatten die drei einer ihrer Gemeinsamen Freistunden und genossen es, draußen zu sitzen. Die Siebtklässer waren auch zum Teil draußen und arbeiten, die Erstklässler konnten genüsslich in der Sonne Chillen, weil Flitwick heute irgendwas hatte und nicht in der Lage war, zwei Sachen auf einmal zu tun.  
Nach einer Halben Stunde hatte es auch Harry geschafft, die Pergamente voll zu schreiben. Ron war seit gut einer Viertelstunde fertig und Hermine berihtigte gerade seine Hausaufgaben. Mit einer Geste gab sie den beiden Jungen zu erkennen, das sie sich nun auf den Weg zu den Kerkern machen sollten. Die beiden Nickten zustimmend auch wenn keiner von den beiden keine Lust auf Doppelstunde Snape hatte. Um genau zu sein, hatten sie Lust dazu.  
Bei den Kerkern angekommen, war schon die ganze Klasse versammelt. Malfoy stand mit Zabini in einer Ecke un tuschelte mit ihn aufgeregt. Crabbe und Goyle hatten den Zauberergrad in Zaubertränke nicht geschafft. War ja eigendlich kein Wunder, Harry und Ron hätten es beinahe auch nicht geschafft und der Traum Auror zu werden wäre dann für immer geplatzt.  
Nach drei Minuten Wartezeit öffnete der Zaubertrankmeister Snape die Tür. Seine Haare waren Fettig wie eh und je. Seine schawarzen Augen gingen prüfend durch die Schülermenge, die nun ihren Platz im Kerker einnahmen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging Snape zur Tafel, tippte einmal drauf und eine Zutaten Liste erschien. "Heute werden Sie Ihr Buch nicht benötigen. Ich warne Euch! Der Trank ist zwar schnell zuzubereiten, jedoch kein ein Minimaler fehler schon zu einen anderen Trank führen. Fangen Sie nun an!" Schon began jeder in seiner Tasche herumzuwühlen. Harry wusste genau, was Snape meinte. Einmal ein bisschen zu viel hinein schütten, einmal zu viel rühren und der Trank ist was anderes. Misslungen. Snape war währendessen damit beschäftig sich kritsch die Arbeitshaltung der Schüler anzusehen. Da und da bemängelte er was. Kurz sah Harry zu Ron und Hermine. Beide schienen sehr angespannt, was Harry auch nicht wirklich Glücklicher machte.  
Ohne es zu bemerken vertausche Harry zwei Zutaten miteinander. Am Ende der Stunde war sein Trank giftgrün, genauso wie er sein sollte, obwohl er sich vergriffen hatte. Missmutig sah Snape Harrys trank an. Harry, Draco und Hermines Tränke sahen von der Farbe alle gleich aus, die anderen hatten versagt. "So Miss Granher, Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy werden Euch nixnützlichen Schüler die Wirkung des Trankes. Wenn er wirklich gelungen ist, so wie es den anschein hat, dann wird denen nichts passieren." Snape stellte jeden einen PLastikbecher auf den Tisch, nahm eine Kelle und schuf den Trank in den Becher hinein. Dies tat er bei allen drei Schülern. "Warauf warten Sie? Trinken Sie!" Harry sah sich sein Gebräu an.Es roch irgendwie lecker. Wie auf Kommano ergriffen alle drei Schüler ihr Becher und nahmen sich ein Schluck. Das Zeug schmeckte akzeptable. Wie Kürbissaft mit Kirsch vermischt. Harry ließ den Becher fallen. Irgendwie wurde ihn total schlecht. Er sah das seine Hände zierlicher wurden. Sein Körper kleiner... die Scüler sahen ihn entsetzt an. Das Bewusstsein harrys verschwand...  
Ende Kapitel eins

Sorry, das es so kurz ist, aber es soll auch eher ein Prolog sein Hoffe, ihr schreibt mir Kommis  
ganz lüb kuck


End file.
